Broken
by ShinigamiDeathscytheSan
Summary: what if in episode 15, kikyo's arrow didn't stop? did InuYasha suffer the terrible fate that the arrow was ment to create, or was he saved? InuYasha x Kagome song-fic


**yes! haha yet another depressing story... kinda.... :D i'm on a roll this week! oh, and for my watchers, i'm not sure when i'll be updating APPS, i'm kinda into these short song-fics now so... i have about half the chapter done though, thanks to an idea from Violet-Violence on DA. thanks!!! **

**okk this takes place in InuYasha episode 15!!! the one where Kikyo is reincarnated and she tries to kill InuYasha again... remember that one? anyone? haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't on InuYasha... at all... or the song seether and evanescence do DX not me. meh.**

**hmmm i feel like dedicating this to someone.... i know she's gonna kill me, but this is dedicated to my bff michelie-channnn. so HA!**

* * *

Broken

(InuYasha POV)

I felt my body go completely numb in shock as Kikyo raised her bow, aiming it directly at me.

"InuYasha, you are the one who shall die!" she yelled to me, releasing her arrow.

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Without even thinking, I pulled out Tetsusaiga, using it to block the arrow. Unfortunately, it was too strong and the arrow's magic sealed Tetsusaiga back to its powerless form.

In slow motion, I watched as that cursed arrow flew closer to me and began to drive itself into my heart, just like fifty years ago. I cried out in pain, feeling its power increase as it sealed away my soul.

I barely felt my back hit the ground as the world began to become blurry and dark. Just as the arrow's spell was about to steal my last bit of consciousness, I turned my head slightly, hoping to catch one last glimpse of Kagome, but it was too late.

My world went black.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away **

**You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore**

(Kagome POV)

With a jolt, I felt all my senses come back in a rush, like I had just been pushed into cold water.

The first thing I heard was someone screaming. _'What the…' _but then I remembered what was going on, and I shot up looking around wildly.

In the direction of where I heard the screaming, I saw a bright purple light. As the light subsided, I saw InuYasha falling to the ground, an arrow in his chest.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

"InuYasha!!!" I cried, pulling myself to my feet and running to him as fast as I could.

His eyes were already closed when I got to his side, and I saw his chest stop its slow rise and fall. My eyes began to tear up as I reached for his hand.

"I-InuY-Yasha," I cried his name over and over again as I sobbed into his chest, wishing he would come back.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up I saw Kaede gazing at the arrow that pierced InuYasha's heart.

"If ye try, ye might be able to remove my sister's arrow, young Kagome," she whispered, her voice heavy with grief.

My body shaking, I nodded and reached for the arrow. I wrapped my hand around it and pulled, willing the arrow's spell to be broken.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

With one final yank, I pulled out Kikyo's arrow, but nothing else happened.

"InuYasha?" I asked, but he didn't show any signs that he heard me.

'_There's something wrong… this didn't happen last time. When I pulled out the arrow then, it just disintegrated and he got his power back, but not this time. Is it because I don't have the whole Shikon jewel?'_

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

"I-it didn't work…" I whispered, my trembling hand over where the arrow had been.

Just then, I felt InuYasha's chest rise, his golden eyes opening half-way.

"Kagome…"

**You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore**

* * *

**Please Review!!!!!! P-L-E-A-S-E!!!!!**


End file.
